


To Sir with Love

by Sansastarklives



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarklives/pseuds/Sansastarklives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark finds herself at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardary. She meets many new people, including a certain potions teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa twisted nervously in her seat. The world outside her carriage blurred as the train hurdled through the countryside. The familiar scents of pumpkin pies filled the air as Jon and Robb fell through the door, hands filled with pasties. Robb collapsed into the seat opposite Sansa, a smile spread across his lips. Jon sat beside him, offering a cake out to Sansa. She couldn't eat it. She already felt as though she were about to be sick. Her blue eyes closed tightly as she let her head hang. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her neck as she pulled at her new, heavy robes. She needed air. Jon moved to help she when she stood but she simply brushed away his hand and left the small carriage. The excited giggles of other first years echoed through the train as she wondered along. Soon a croaky voice called out that they were approaching the castle.   
"Stark, Sansa." The woman called out, searching the remaining pupils before her. Sansa shyly walked forward and placed herself on the small seat. She was smiling, even though her stomach was fluttering wildly. All of the Starks were sorted into Gryffindor. Her father: Eddard, her mother: Cat, her brothers: Robb, Jon, even their fostered brother Theon. Stark's were brave, it was known. That's why Sansa couldn't believe it when the hat's deep voice called out 'RAVENCLAW.' Sansa sat there wide eyed. She was sure she was about to be sick on the crowd before her. The hall was deadly silent. Thousands of eyes burned into her. No Stark had ever been sorted into a house that wasn't Gryffindor.ard,  
A ravenclaw slapped, then another and another. Soon the whole house table was wooping and cheering. They could hardly believe their luck:a Stark. The rest of the hall joined in clapping, but couldn't wipe the looks of shock from their faces. Behind her the professors clapped, some of the Ravenclaw teachers even cheered. She half turned as she walked to her table, watching them. A woman with long yellow hair and harsh green eyes glared at Sansa, before turning her head away. Beside her sat a male version of her, but he was smiling at Sansa. She looked at the teachers each in turn as she found a sit at the end of the table. One professor with dark hair, littered with silver and grey-green eyes stared at her. He had a small smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.  
Robb looked at her from across the hall, his brows merged in confusion. He gave her a sharp nod before turning back to the next sorting. Jon smiled at her, sadly. He had always been like an outcast in their family, seeing as he was the half brother. Now it was her turn to be the outcast. He seemed to know that. His smile told her as much, but it wasn't a gloating smile or a cruel one. It was apologetic.  
A girl sat down beside Sansa, making her tear her gaze away from Jon. "I'm Jeyne" the girl whispered. "You don't need to tell me who you are." The girl laughed. "Sansa Stark. I can't believe your in Ravenclaw! Honestly, everyone thought you were going to be in Gryffindor. All the Starks are in Gryffindor. Well apart from you. The last Stark not in Gryffindor was probably-"  
"I think that's enough," an older girl whispered, leaning over Sansa and placing her hand on Jeyne's. "Watch the rest of the sorting." She spoke so sweetly, yet at the same time her voice was firm. Her brown hair was loose against her back and her soft eyes gazed at Sansa, smiling. "I'm Margaery." Sansa nodded, thankful for her saviour. If Margaery hadn't interrupted when she had, she would have punched Jeyne in the face. The girl seemed nice enough, but she didn't know when to stop talking. "Don't worry, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw:it means you're wise." Sansa forced a smile on to her face.  
She wasn't wise. She wasn't clever. However, she obviously wasn't brave and didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor. She didn't deserve to be a Ravenclaw either. When had Sansa ever been wise? No, she didn't belong in any of the houses. She wanted to just be home again. Would her parents want her home? Would they be disappointed? There was nothing wrong with Ravenclaw:she knew that, it was just that her family had only ever been in Gryffindor. Was she truly a Stark?  
Margaery gave Sansa's arm a small squeeze, seeing that the poor girl was too deep in thought. "Look, the feast's about to start." Suddenly the empty silver plates were filled with roasting foods. Steam filled the room as the mouthwatering meal called out to be eaten. Hands reached out, dumping piles of chicken, potatoes, vegetables and more onto their plates, licking their lips. Sansa, however, could only nibble on a piece of bread. She wasn't hungry anymore. Not in the slightest.  
The rest of the feast was a slur. She was thankful when the headmaster finally called out that it was time for bed. The professors were first to leave their tables, in search of the house prefects. The yellow haired twins walked towards the Slytherin table, their faces both wearing the same bored expression. A bald headed man walked over to the Hufflepuffs, the rest of those teachers already disappearing from the room. A woman with silver hair made her way to the Gryffindor table, she was truly the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever laid eyes on. An older man with thinning hair walked beside her, he seemed protective of her for some reason. It was cute really.  
A dwarf with familiar yellow hair strolled down the hall, stopping at Sansa and smiling. He gave a small nod of his head before turning away to the Ravenclaw prefects. Sansa heard a cough sound behind her and saw the man with the grey-green eyes standing there. He turned to Margaery and nodded his head. "Miss Tyrell, I trust you will help Sansa find her room?" He tilted his head to one side, his lips still smiling while his eyes didn't.  
"Of course," Margaery gave Sansa's hand a small squeeze. "I'd love to." Sansa smiled at the girl, blushing. The professor gave a short nod before turning away. He stopped after a few steps and turned his gaze back to Sansa. "Welcome to Ravenclaw," he mumbled before proceeding down the hall. Sansa waited until he was out of earshot before turning back to Margaery.  
"Who was that?" She asked, moving out from the bench and following the crowd. Margaery linked Sansa as they walked. It was as though they had been friends for years. "That's Professor Baelish." She whispered in Sansa's ear. "Potions master. He seems nice enough, but he can be Strict. Trust me on that." Margaery nodded as though she had just told Sansa the most important information in the world. "He has a nickname, but its a bit strange. Littlefinger, they call him. But only ever behind his back, you wouldn't want him to be angry at you." She laughed. "He could slip a potion into your drink and you wouldn't even know about it."  
Sansa made a mental note to never upset Baelish and never, ever take a drink from him. She was sharing her room with Jeyne and three other girls. Her bed was warm when Sansa climbed into it. She wanted to wake up at home, in her own bed, finding this had all been a horrid dream, but she knew it was hopeless. Instead she left sleep take her and dreamt of home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sansa woke to to Jeyne tugging on her arm. "Get uppppp." She begged, pulling the covers from Sansa. No, she thought. She'd been in Winterfell again, with Bran and Rickon. Even Arya was in the dream. Sansa pulled the covers back over her head, grunting. Jeyne gave a cry that told everyone she was giving up. "Fine, miss breakfast then." She yelled down Sansa's ear.

Sansa finally moaned and pulled herself out of the bed, throwing on her Ravenclaw robes. Margaery was waiting for her when she entered the great hall. "Morning," she called in her sing-song voice. "You're just in time, the post is about to arrive." As she spoke hundreds of owls swooped into the hall, ducking and diving beneath the cloudless sky above. A letter fell down to Sansa's plate. She picked it up gingerly, she knew that handwriting. She bit her lip before ripping the letter open.

_My dearest Sansa, your father and I heard from your brothers that you were sorted into Ravenclaw. We know you must be worried, but we want you to know that we are so proud of you. You have always been smart and this proves how intelligent you truly are._

_We are all missing you dearly and cannot wait to hear from you. We hope that your first few days go well, they are always the scariest. Remember you're a Stark, be brave._

_All our love..._

Each of the remaining Starks had taken it in turn to sign their name at the bottom of the letter. Sansa laughed at the letter, shoving it into her pockets. Be Brave? Those were the Stark words. Words for Gryffindors: the house of the courageous.

Margaery did not ask Sansa about the letter, thankfully she seemed to understand. She even made sure to distract Jeyne so that Sansa could keep her privacy. When breakfast was over, it was time for the first years to go to the common room. They were to meet the teachers of their house before their lessons started.

Sansa stayed beside Jeyne the whole way to the Ravenclaw common room. Once inside they chose to stand by the fireplace, almost hidden behind the grand chairs. Almost. Three professors walked into the room. The first was a woman with fiery red hair, the colour of blood. She had a pale face, which was unsmiling. Beside her stood the dwarf who Sansa had seen the day before. He stepped forwards, addressing the packed common room.

"I'm Professor Tyrion Lannister," he shouted, causing silence to spread through the crowd of students. "I teach the History of Magic and shall be glad to see you all in my class in two day's time. This is Melisandre," he gestured towards the red haired woman, who gave a sharp nod to them all. "She teaches Astronomy and you shall have your first class with her in a week's time, I think." He gave a questioning look to the woman, but she just not speak. "And this is-"

"Petyr Baelish," he interrupted from the edge of the desk. He stood and smiled at them all. "Master of potions. You have the fortune of being in my class today."

"Misfortune." Tyrion laughed, winking at Baelish. Baelish forced a smile, but Sansa could see that his eyes were hard as steel, and just as cold. "All of you lucky souls have been sorted into Ravenclaw." Professor Lannister continued. "You have all been sorted here because you are wise. These lessons will be your chance to prove that. Now its time for your first lesson." Petyr Baelish beckoned the crowd to follow him as he walked from the common room and along to the dungeons.

Sansa wasn't sure if it was the chill in the dark rooms, or the prospect of learning along side this smart pupils that made her shiver. Baelish was cold and harsh when addressing the class and something about the way he looked at her made Sansa feel uneasy. She kept her head down and did as she was told, even though she was hopeless at it all. By the end of the class they were supposed to have made a purple liquid with a sweet scent rising from it. Sansa's was anything but.

She glanced around the room carefully, relieved by what she saw. One girl's potion was bright red, another's was gloopy when it was supposed to be smooth, one boy's was releasing a strong, sickly mess. Jeyne's potion was bubbling beside her, grey smoke rising. She gave Sansa a worried look, biting her lip. Sansa was more frightened by her own potion: is had been purple moments before, an extremely dark one, but at least it was purple. However within seconds it had turned black.

Baelish walked around the room, tutting and sighing at the disasters he saw. A smirk traced his lips when he walked past Sansa and saw her blushing. "Too much newt," he whispered, pointing at the pot. When he Jeyne's potion his mouth dropped open. With a flick of his wand, the smoke had disappeared.

Not one person had got the correct purple liquid he had asked for, but he didn't shout. Instead he showed them how to do it correctly and dismissed them all. Sansa couldn't wait to leave, she couldn't stand the cold for another moment. She was at the door when she heard her name being called. She spun around to see Baelish beckoning her over.

"Miss Stark," he said when everyone had finally left. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She twisted her foot nervously. Had the room suddenly gotten colder?

"Are you sure, because you look quite pale?" He smiled when she gave a small nod. "Good. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Sansa thanked him and walked out, embracing the warmth that wrapped around her when she entered the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Jeyne asked when she walked out of the room. Sansa gave a shake of her head and walked along to their next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

      The sky was black silk, littered with thousands of stars. Sansa watched it from her bed, hugging herself. Her first day hadn't been a complete disaster. She had met Professor Targaryen: a small woman with white blonde hair and violet eyes, who turned out to be a quarter Veela. It was no wonder she was so beautiful. She was a teacher of transfiguration and began the lesson by turning her goblet into a small dragon. It had been amazing and Sansa had loved every minute of the lesson. 

       She smiled into her pillow at the memory. The dragon had flown across the class, breathing a small flame above Sansa's head. Jeyne had shrieked and jumped under the desk, much to Sansa's amusement. The cold bit at her feet with sharp teeth, bringing her back to her room. She needed to sleep. She was so tired, but no matter how much she tossed and turned, sleep would not claim her.

      The common room was empty when Sansa walked downstairs. The fire had dissolved into grey ashes, small threads of steam rising from them. After a moments silent debate with herself, she wondered into the corridor and decided to explore her new home. Every footstep seemed to echo through the silence and she was quite sure she was about to wake the whole castle, but something in her told her to keep going. The tip of her wand was glowing a bright blue in the darkness, but Sansa could only see what was straight ahead of her, no further. It didn't matter though, she wasn't walking to anywhere in particular.

      She soon found a small alcove in the stone wall and sat down on the cold ground. The second her back touched the wall, the stones turned into a dark wood. The door stood six feet tall and had a golden claw for a handle. She stepped backwards, frightened, but the handle began to glow. A small whisper of wind drifted past her ears, taking the form of her name. With a small push, the door swung open. The room was small, made of stone walls with four pillars spiralling upwards in each corner. Great vines were engraved into the light grey pillars, small flowers blossoming from them. They were beautiful, but did not have Sansa's attention. Instead she was staring at the mirror straight ahead. It was as tall as the walls were and had the words:  _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ engraved into the top of the mirror. 

      Sansa walked forwards cautiously. Her reflection was standing before her, wide eyed.  _That's not right._  Sansa looked at her mirror to her body to the mirror. Her reflection was standing there in the Hogwarts' robes, with a lion sewed abover her heart. However Sansa was in her pyjamas: not her robes. She didn't even have Gryffindor robes! Her mother and father suddenly appeared before her in the mirror, making her shriek. She twirled around, but no one was there. They were still smiling at her from the mirror, mouthing how proud of her they were. 

      "What?" She whispered to herself, staring at the mirror. How was this possible?

      "What do you see?" A husky voice asked behind her. Baelish leaning against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest.  _How long had he been there for_? She hadn't heard him come in.

      "Oh, sir. I'm sorry, I-" Baelish waved his hand, chuckling.

      "You'd be surprised how many pupils wonder around the castle at this time of night." He strode across the mirror, watching her reflection in the mirror. "What do you see?"

      "I-I..." Sansa wondered for a moment whether she should tell him, but from the way he looked at her, she was sure he would know if she was lying. Margaery's words came back to her. "I see me in Gryffindor robes and my parents are behind me." She admitted, staring at the people before her. Baelish was smirking. "I don't understand..."

      "This is the mirror of Erised," he explained. "It shows you your hearts deepest desires." Sansa's face dropped. She knew she wanted to be in Gryffindor, but now he knew too. "You don't think you belong in Ravenclaw." It was more of a statement than a question. "The hat is never wrong."

      Sansa stared at the ground. She knew the hat wasn't wrong, which made its decision all the harder to understand. 

      "I know that all the Starks have been Gryffindors, but there's nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw. _Those of wit and learning, will always find their kind."_  He recited the sorting's hat song. "You're smart, Miss Stark. You belong in Ravenclaw: it doesn't matter whether your family are Gryffindors. They're still your family. The day you realise all this is the day that image changes." He smiled at her then, and his eyes had softened, making it look almost real. Sansa nodded her head at his words. 

      "Thank you, sir." She bit her lip, she couldn't help but wonder... "What do you see in the mirror?" She asked, blushing. Baelish gazed at his reflection and his eyes hardened.

      "Don't push your luck." He laughed. "I think you should go back to bed now, before someone else realises your missing."


	4. Chapter 4

      Margaery was the one to show Sansa the lake a week after she arrived at Hogwarts. They sat beneath a great tree, watching the lake while helping themselves to a flask of pumpkin juice. Bronze leaves dropped from the great branches, breaking the smooth surfaces, sending small ripples through the waters. Margaery raised her wand and make one leaf loop and soar until plunging into the icy lake. Sansa raised her wand too, making her leaf dance through the air. When she laughed, it felt so good: she hadn't smiled in the last week. Margaery noticed that too.

      "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh," she beamed at Sansa. "Why have you been so down? I know the first week is scary, but I can tell it's something else." Sansa had only told one other person, and that had been an accident: she hadn't realised that she was telling Baelish how she felt that night with the mirror. She trusted Margaery though, she had been nothing but kind to her in the last week.

      "I feel like there's something wrong with me. I'm not in the same house as the rest of my family." It felt good to tell someone, like a weight was being lifted from her. "I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. I'm stupid. I'm just a stupid little girl." She hadn't realised she'd been crying, but now she'd started she couldn't stop. Margaery threw her arms around Sansa.

      "No you're not!" Margaery whispered, clinging Sansa tighter. "Never say that. It doesn't matter what house you're family are in. Look at my family! I'm a Ravenclaw and my brother's a Gryffindor. My grandmother was a Slytherin. My other brother Willas was a Hufflepuff. But we all still love each other. It doesn't make a difference: we all have different talents. Think of it like this: you might be the wisest Stark." She bopped Sansa on the nose, laughing. Sansa hastily wiped away her tears. She'd never thought of it like that. If she was a Gryffindor, then she wouldn't be the bravest, as Robb and Jon were both courageous. Maybe this was a good thing.

      "Come on," Margaery leapt up, taking Sansa by the hand. "I'll show you the forest next." Sansa dug her heels into the ground: the forest was forbidden to first years. "Don't worry: no one will find out!" Margaery tugged on Sansa's hand and practically dragged her there.

      Crooked trees stood tall, stretching our their limbs into extraordinary angles.Leaves lay scattered across the muddy ground. A mist hovered at ankle height, whispering unknown words. Sansa glared through the trees, but Margaery was already making her way through the trees.  _I am a Stark, I can be brave_. Margaery smiled at Sansa before sprinting off into the darkness. Sansa stood open mouthed for a heartbeat, before tearing through the forest, focused on Margaery. Her brown hair was trailing behind her, flying in the wind. Her sweet laughter called out to Sansa. Her foot wrapped around a root and suddenly she was on the ground. Sansa raced over to her, but Margaery was smiling, unhurt. The girl stood and shook the mud from her clothes.

      "We should head back, I'm already late." Margaery said, breathless. She looked ahead, then left, then right before she was spinnng around. Her eyes widened as she looked as Sansa. "Right, the only problem is that..." She inhaled sharply. "I don't know where we are."

      "Funny." Sansa looked around, she had never been in the forest before. She didn't know what redirection they'd come from, or how long they'd ran for. It was a good thing Margaery was joking, or they'd have no hope. She gave a small laugh and looked at Margaery... who was not laughing. She shook her head at Sansa, her expression serious.

       "I'm sorry," she whispered. "We could just walk until the forest ends. We could end up at the hut, or the castle, or the lake, or the Whomping Willow or..." She trailed off. They could end up anywhere. Sansa looked around her. She started to walk in one direction, but heard a strange howling noise so turned and started in another direction.

       Margaery shrieked behind her. She pointed at the thing stuck to her ankle. It looked like a small piece of bark, but it was biting at Margaery's bare skin. Sansa dropped down and edged the creature away with her wand.  _Dugbog._  Sansa smiled at the creature, recalling the pages of the book her herbology teacher had given them. "It's a Dugbog," she explained to Margaery. "They like damp marshes, which means it will want the lake..." Margaery looked at Sansa with merged brows, shaking her head. "The further it gets from its home, the louder it shrieks..." 

      "So?" 

      "If we walk with it, we can find the lake. If it shrieks, we know that we're going the wrong way." Margaery smiled. They walked side by side, the Dugbog in Sansa's hand. They turned left and a high pitched scream filled the air. They turned right: silence. They walked ahead for a while then: shriek. Left: silence. This continued for what felt like forever, until the trees finally began to thin. The lake lay straight ahead and the two girls sprinted towards it. Sansa lowered the creature into the lake and the girls slowly made their way back to the castle.

      "Margaery," someone shouted as they reached the castle doors. Professor Tyrion Lannister was standing behind them, with an irritated expression. "You missed my class." Margaery blushed.

      "I'm sorry, sir. We were walking and didn't realise the time." Tyrion laughed at the obvious lie, looking Margaery up and down. He eyed her muddy robes and asked for the truth. "We were in the forest and got lost..." 

     "You're not allowed in the forest." He sighed. "If you were lost, how are you here?" He smirked. Margaery suddenly grinned and stepped closer to the small man.

      "It was amazing. Sansa found a Dugbog, is that what it's called? Anyway and walked with if and knew that if it shrieked we were walking away from the lake and if it was quiet we were closer to it. It took us a while, but we found the lake in the end." Professor Lannister's eyes widened as they both stared at Sansa. 

     "That was very  _wise._ I wouldn't expect anything less from a Ravenclaw though: Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." He smiled. Sansa looked at him in shock, it had just been a random idea, not a wise one. "Your wisdom will save you from detentions, but fifty house points shall be taken from Ravenclaw. Good day." He wondered away, back into the castle.

      Sansa and Margaery sighed with relief and made the way to their common room. Margaery told Jeyne and their other friends sitting before the fire about what had happened and everyone agreed that it was a clever idea. Sansa was sitting beside the fire, deep in her thoughts while Margaery told the tale. Maybe she did belong in Ravenclaw after all. She was no less a Stark, and no less brave. She was just wiser than she was brave. She smiled into the fire. A dark grey owl suddenly swooped into the room, dropping a letter on Sansa's lap. Everyone was too deep in Margaery's tale to notice. She tore at the green seal to see unfamiliar handwriting.  _I told you the sorting hat was always right- PB._

      Sansa shook her head at the letter, laughing. He had been right after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The years went fast while Sansa was at Hogwarts and before she knew it, she was in her fourth year, preparing for her OWLs. Robb and Jon had both left Hogwarts while Sansa was in her second year at Hogwarts, so she was used to sharing carriages with friends instead of family. However this year, Arya was going to Hogwarts. As soon as they walked onto the train Arya was in search of friends: she had never been shy. 

      Once they were in the great hall, Sansa sat on the Ravenclaw between Jeyne and Margaery. They listened to the hat's song and watched as the sorting ceremony took place. At last Arya's name was called out. She stepped out of the small crowd and walked to the stool with a stern face. Sansa's heart was hammering against her chest. Their family had all put on bets with each other, as it seemed any house was a possibility. Margaery's hand wrapped around Sansa's, squeezing it tightly. The out hat croaked out the word Sansa had been dreading: GRYFFINDOR. The table beside hers erupted with cheers, just like they did whenever someone was sorted into their house. 

      Sansa's stomach twisted into knot upon knot. She watched Arya descend to the table and take a seat beside an older boy with dark hair. He smiled and shook her hand. Arya glimpsed over at Sansa, offering a small smile. Sansa returned it before turning back to the ceremony. It looked like she'd won the bet: she knew Arya would be a Gryffindor. It proved Sansa was the odd one out. However she was no longer worried about being a Ravenclaw: that had ended in her first year. She knew she was a Ravenclaw at heart.

      Margaery was squeezing her hand even tighter now. Sansa forced a smile on her face, even though she felt as though she were exploding on the inside.  _Of course Arya is a Gryffindor_. Sometimes Sansa thought Arya was the bravest of them all: but she'd never tell her that of course. She could feel someone watching her, but when she glanced at the teachers' table, they were all concentrating on the next child's sorting. "RAVENCLAW." The whole of her table started cheering out for the small boy proceeding towards the table. Sansa clapped along, but couldn't take her mind from the awful feeling rising through her. 

      When the food appeared before them, Sansa hardly touched it. She clung to her pumpkin juice, watching her sister laugh and chat away with newly made friends. She was happy for her sister, but at the same time felt a pang of- annoyance? Anger? No. It was a pang of envy. 

     Sansa collapsed into her bed that night. She clung on to the covers and stared out at the night sky through the wind. The stars were shining especially bright that night, as though they were happy. As though they were mocking her. Sansa knew how ridiculous that sounded, but turned her back on them all the same. Her head hit the other side of the pillow and slammed against something hard. She winced in the darkness and reached for the object. A small tin box had been placed beneath her pillow, inside it was a pile of lemon cakes: her favourite. She eyed the box suspiciously. She sniffed them, as though she would be able to smell of if there was anything wrong with them. Nothing but lemon scents teased her nose, sending her stomach growling. She suddenly realised how hungry she was and began nibbling at one of them. They were just as sweet as she remembered.

     There was a small knock at the door and Sansa shot up to see a first year staring at her with wide eyes. "There's someone waiting for you downstairs," she stated, before scurrying away, her footsteps as like as a feather.

      A dark silhouette sat before the fire, kneeling on the plush red couch: Arya. Her younger sister smiled up at her before leaping forwards to give her a brief hug. Sansa froze in surprise: the two had never been close.  Once they had settled back onto their seats, Arya began to apologise about the sorting, but Sansa simply waved away her words. "Look what someone left beneath my pillow," Sansa offered the box to Arya. "One night I'll show you around the castle, but not yet, it's too early for you to get into trouble." Sansa joked as they polished off the rest of the box together, before leaving to go to bed and Arya to return to her chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
